


Not quite a waltz but we'll get there

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is bored. He decides that dancing with Derek would be a great way to pass the time. Derek, however, isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not quite a waltz but we'll get there

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to owlwithafringe for the inspiration - hope you don't mind me stealing back my title ;) Feedback is much appreciated :)

Stiles sat on the steps in Derek's apartment, tapping his foot and fighting off boredom.  
" Do you have to do that?" Derek snapped, looking up from the papers he was studying.  
" Do what?" Stiles replied, sounding mildly affronted.  
" The tapping! Do you ever sit still?"   
Stiles looks at Derek for a moment.  
" No." he says, reaching into his pocket for his phone, grinning at the idea that has struck him.  
Derek turns back to his reading, obviously thinking Stiles has found a better way to entertain himself than relentless foot tapping.  
He has.  
He presses play on a waltz that he happens to have on his music playlist and leaps to his feet. Given his lack of co-ordination he nearly ends up landing on his face but he manages to right himself just in time.  
" What are you doing?" Derek says dangerously when Stiles glides over to him.  
" Would you care to dance?" Stiles smirks, holding his hand out dramatically.  
Derek raises an incredulous eyebrow.  
" Oh come one. If I have to stay here and be protected from potential murderers, at least let me have some fun." Stiles whines.  
" I don't dance." Derek replies.  
Stiles knows what Derek's tone of voice sounds like when he is being deadly serious and this isn't it. There is potential for persuasion here.  
" Don't or can't?"   
" I can dance perfectly well, thank you." Derek says, a little primly.  
" Oh sure. Since when have you stopped lurking long enough to go to a ballet class?"  
Derek splutters.  
" Ballet? Me?"  
Stiles grins.  
" Aw, I think you'd look adorable in a little tutu, with your fluffy tail floating out behind you."  
" I don't have a tail." Derek growls.  
Stiles grins.  
" If you are such a good dancer, prove it. Dance with me."  
Derek just shakes his head and picks up his papers.  
" so you don't want to feel my body all pressed up against yours?" Stiles lets his voice drop an octave or so, trying his best to sound seductive.  
He completely fails but Derek can barely control himself at the idea of those long limbs wrapping around him.  
" I know you want to really. Deep down you are desperate to tango."  
" Classical? really?" Derek says, gesturing towards Stiles phone.  
" What can I say? I like to slow dance. This is a waltz, by the way."  
Derek smiles a little and shakes his head, returning his gaze to the desk.  
" Oh no you don't! I saw that face! you totally do want to dance. You are just too shy."  
Derek doesn't look up.  
" There's no one here but us." Stiles points out. Derek doesn't move.  
" Fine! I'll drag you by the wrist so you can feel as though you resisted. Anything to stop your pride being wounded."  
Stiles grabs Derek's hand and drags him to his feet. Derek doesn't resist because if he had, Stiles wouldn't have stood a chance at moving him.  
Once he is standing Derek obligingly places his hands on Stiles' waist. Stiles grins up at him.  
" I love that you are a closet romantic." He says softly, lifting on to his toes to kiss Derek.  
" I'm only dancing so you'll sleep with me later." Derek mutters, but he has a sappy grin on his face that softens the words.  
" Just for that I'm gonna lock my window tonight. No wolves allowed."  
" Oh really?" Derek raises and eyebrow and then dips Stiles to the floor.  
" Holy crap! Jesus, please don't drop me." Stiles gasps as Derek holds him a foot above the ground.  
" What were you saying about your window?"  
" Nothing. In fact. I was saying that my window will totally be wide open. My bed is welcoming wolves tonight."  
"Wolves?" Derek growls.  
" One wolf! Just one, very grumpy, adorable sourwolf."  
" Good." Derek says, hauling Stiles back on to his feet.  
At that minute the song changes to a chart worthy dance number. Stiles begins to dance like a loon. Derek look at him in astonishment but then grins and grabs his hands, whirling him around the apartment.  
Before the song finishes they are lying on the ground, laughing so hard they can barely breathe. It turns out that Derek is a terrible dancer, arms and legs as out of control as Stiles'.  
" Stiles?" Derek says.  
" Yeah?"  
" If you breathe a word of this..."  
" You'll throw me up against a wall? yeah yeah. Wouldn't dream of it." Stiles says, pressing a hand to his heart.  
He doesn't mention the picture he managed to take.


End file.
